selenagfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Whiplash
Whiplash (Látigo en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene incluida en el tercer álbum de estudio de esta banda, titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Esta canción está originalmente escrita por Britney Spears para su sexto álbum de estudio, Circus, de 2008, la escribió con Nicole Morier junto con "Mmm Papi" y "Rock Me In". Después, Greg Kurstin ayudó con la letra pero al final la canción no entró en el álbum de Spears. 3 años después, en 2011, Selena Gomez & The Scene interpretan esta canción y la añaden en su tercer álbum. Según los críticos, es una de las canciones con más potencia de Selena pero, Blair Kelly mencionó que Gomez nunca más debe incluir rap en una de sus canciones (en referencia al pre-coro, parte que tiene éste estilo). Trivia *Esta canción se puede calificar como la más "atrevida" que ha interpretado Selena Gomez (donde el título es la primer evidencia). Le siguen Hit the Lights, Rock God y Birthday. Letra Letra original= A baby moonlight Hits the spotlight I'm on my flight to take you away I'm feeling so free Youre making me crazy That's what you do That's what you do Let's go now Lickety split A girl in a bit as she falls in a pit Saying hello darling Twisted insanity Fallen humanity All I want is some tranquility Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Well come on, boy Well come on And take me to the other side I'm blown away when I look into your eyes I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get whiplash whiplash whiplash It's up to you, and I don't wanna give you clues We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose So don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get whiplash whiplash whiplash Like a first kiss, with a sweet list Of some love songs, oh yeah And with this melody, falling over me It makes me weak, so damn weak So let's go now Lickety split A girl in a bit As she falls in a pit Saying hello darling Twisted insanity Fallen humanity All I want is some tranquility Do you hear me? Do you hear me? Well come on, boy Well come on And take me to the other side I'm blown away when I look into your eyes I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash and get whiplash whiplash whiplash It's up to you, and I don't wanna give you clues We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose So don't look back or else we're gonna crash and get whiplash whiplash whiplash La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la oh yeah La la la la la la la La la la la la la la So let's go now Well come on And take me to the other side I'm blown away when I look into your eyes I'm so in love, I think I'm gonna crash And get whiplash whiplash whiplash It's up to you, and I don't wanna give you clues We're movin' fast, I think we got enough to lose So don't look back or else we're gonna crash And get whiplash whiplash whiplash wiplash |-| Letra traducida= Oh rayito de luz, Impacta el centro de atención. Yo estoy en mi propio vuelo Para llevarte lejos. Me siento tan libre, Me estás volviendo loca, Eso es lo que haces, Eso es lo que haces ¡Entonces vámonos ya! En un santiamén Una chica y un oso, Ella se arrastra a una trampa. ¡Saluda cariño! Con una locura retorcida De una humanidad perdida Todo lo que yo quiero es algo de tranquilidad ¿No me escuchas? ¿No me oyes? ¡PUES ACÉRCATE BABY! ¡Ven! Y llévame al otro lado Me voy lejos Cuando miro tus ojos Estoy tan enamorada Que creo que voy a chocar Y quedar latigada, latigada, latigada Eso depende de ti Y no deseo darte pistas Nos estamos moviendo muy rápido, Pienso que tenemos mucho que perder, Entonces no miremos atrás O de lo contrario vamos a estrellarnos Y resultar latigados, latigados, latigados Como un primer beso Con un dulce vinculo De canciones de amor ¡Oh sí! Y con esta melodía Apoderándose de mí Me hace débil Tan malditamente débil Así que vayámonos ahora En un santiamén Una chica y un oso, Ella se arrastra a una trampa. ¡Saluda cariño! Con una locura retorcida De una humanidad perdida Todo lo que yo quiero es algo de tranquilidad ¿No me escuchas? ¿No me oyes? ¡PUES ACÉRCATE BABY! ¡Ven! Y llévame al otro lado Me voy lejos Cuando miro tus ojos Estoy tan enamorada Que creo que voy a chocar Y quedar latigada, latigada, latigada Eso depende de ti Y no deseo darte pistas Nos estamos moviendo muy rápido, Pienso que tenemos mucho que perder, Entonces no miremos atrás O de lo contrario vamos a estrellarnos Y resultar latigados, latigados, latigados La la la la la la la La la la la la la la La la la ¡Oh sí! La la la la la la la La la la la la la la ¡Entonces empecemos ahora! ¡Pues comienza! Y ráptame al otro lado Me voy lejos Cuando veo tus ojos Estoy tan enamorada Que pienso que voy a estrellarme Y quedar latigada, latigada, latigada Eso depende de ti Y no deseo darte pistas Nos estamos moviendo muy rápido, Pienso que tenemos mucho que perder, Entonces no miremos atrás O de lo contrario vamos a estrellarnos Y resultar latigados, latigados, latigados Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de When The Sun Goes Down